Spirit Torment
by PrincessofLightNDarkness
Summary: Adrian has been overwhelmed with darkness. Sydney has been sent to re-education. What will the gang do to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Heads up for the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay that inspired me to write this story.**

* * *

Jill POV

"Adrian…" I tried but my voice cracked from the emotional pain I felt surging through me. 'Its not my pain' I kept telling myself… It's Adrian's.

I saw him sitting on the floor across the overly white room, inside the psychiatric hospital made specifically, for Moroi, dhampirs, and human's who's been attacked by strigoi and have gone into a mental state of shock.

I walked up to him "He… hell…o" I forced myself to say.

He looked up at me with bewilderment. His eyes were emotionless and faded, that sparkle of amusement and brotherly joy he always gave me was gone.

"Do you remember me?" I asked

"I… you….don't… what…" he mumbled and looked back down.

"He doesn't remember anyone" Dr. Nowak stood next to me, he was a tall good looking Moroi with strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes.

Tears were threatening to come out. "Why has he gone into this mental state and I haven't? Why do I feel his emotions and hear certain of his thoughts only at times? What is going to happen to him? Will he stay this way forever?" I asked running out of breath.

He looked at me with a slight look of pity "What I know about spirit is limited, considering this is my first patient with this sort of situation, but I will try my best to give you as much information as I possibly can." he paused "But as of right now, things are not looking too promising, his mental state is still out of whack, as I may say, but we will try our best for a discovery to improve his mental health" with that, he waved goodbye and left.

As I looked at Adrian, the tears I've been holding back began to fall wildly down my cheeks. I suddenly felt strong hands surround me and turned around suddenly to see a handsome sandy haired dhampir. "Eddie?" I choked as I hugged him.

"I know you told me to wait outside, but I had to pull a major Rose and ignore you" he smiled weakly at the joke.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't, it was something Adrian would've enjoyed. We stood there hugging each other until we heard someone clear their throat. It was a nurse telling us we had to leave because visiting hours were over. We gave one last glance at Adrian and we left. When we walked outside to the hallway we were met with Angeline and Neil.

As we walked down the hallway we ran into Sonya. "Hello, anything new?" she gave a small smile.

I swallowed "No. Still the same as always."

"Not to sound rude. But why are you here? Visiting hours are over" said Eddie

"Lissa _finally_ was able to make it possible for me to join the doctors for a cure to spirit darkness, even though I don't have degree for it. I'm already beginning my investigation to help discover a cure, since what's a better way than to have someone who's experienced in spirit?"

"I hope having you there will rush for an advance to help Adrian" I said hopefully.

She gave a weak smile "They gave me an office, will you accompany me to my office? I need to speak to all of you " she looked at all four of us.

We arrived at her office which was in the corner of the second floor. The office was medium sized with boxes sprawled all around the room.

"I apologize for the mess" she said as she moved a few boxes off the chairs for all of us to sit.

She sat down at her desk and took out a note pad. "Now lets begin shall we? So tell me what exactly happened that day?" she was talking about the day we had a run in with Alchemist.

My throat got thick "Well… it started when Sydney died…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney's POV

These past fifty five days have gone past in a fast blur, fifty five days ago I found out that the Alchemists were coming for me, fifty five days ago I was cornered and captured, fifty five days ago my sister betrayed me, fifty five days ago my friend helped my sister betray me. And fifty five days I've been stuck inside a darken room; black walls, tinted dark windows, black chairs, black everything. The only light I had was a small lamp in the corner of the room, beneath the table that held the lamp was the marks I have made to keep track of the days.

As the past days progressed I thought more about the major sign my friend had given me that he would one day betray me. _"I'll do anything to get back into the warriors" _Who knew it would involve him and my sister stalking me and taking pictures of me and my handsome Moroi? Who knew it would involve him filming me performing magic? It shouldn't have shocked me as much it did, after all, that's what alchemists and warriors do, they betray you and pretend to be your friend "for the good of the human race."

I was let out of my trance by the loud rattling and unlocking of the door, which meant horrific news, the continuation of my torture. The door opened to find one of my "doctors" with a long large needle that contains a special type of alchemist drug that usually keeps Moroi jailed criminals from performing any magic.

"I have a special treat for you," he said with fake sweetness "vamp lover" he snapped looking disgusted. I decided to do something Adrian would do, nickname him. Creepy psycho pulled me up by my hair and stuck the needle in my thigh without warning, I winced in pain.

"There you go, you're just lost case" he pushed me and I hit the cracked wall hard. He then walked away slamming the door and locking all the exaggerated excessive locks. Later, I stood up ignoring the throbbing pain in my back and walked up to sit next to the door to be able to hear the usual clock ringing that marks midnight.

I sat there and waited

And waited

And waited

And waited

I heard a _tck _sound and counted "One, two, three…"_ ding, ding, ding, ding, ding…_

I went over to grab my white rock, Or was it gray? I couldn't clearly tell. As I did I felt a sudden pang of depression go through me and I heard a voice inside my head. _"…death…gone… who am I?… where is… darkness…"_

"Oh Adrian" I whispered "I'm right here"

I marked a new line underneath the table.

'Fifty six days' I thought

'Fifty six days since I died…'


End file.
